Home Sweet Home
by AnnaBanana04
Summary: Summary: Based off of the movie Sweet Home Alabama. Rory runs away after a tragic event and falls in love with another guy. She soon returns to home and finds what was missing from her all along, her heart. RoryTristan, RoryJess but will be RoryTristan in
1. Prologue

Home Sweet Home

By: BananaAnna

Summary: Based off of the movie Sweet Home Alabama. Rory runs away after a tragic event and falls in love with another guy. She soon returns to home and finds what was missing from her all along, her heart. Rory/Tristan, Rory/Jess but will be Rory/Tristan in the end.

Prologue

It all starts when Lorelai first found out she was pregnant. She said yes to Christopher when he proposed and became Lorelai Hayden. Chris and Lorelai Hayden finished college and Lorelai owns her own in and Christopher is in his family's business. They live in next door to the Dugrey family in Stars Hollow. The Dugrey's boy Tristan and The Hayden's girl Rory became the best of friends. Rory and Tristan were childhood sweethearts from the moment they met. As time went on they both grew older and realized that they were more than best friends they were soul mates. When they were 18 years old Rory found out that she was pregnant with Tristan's baby. Tristan proposed to Rory after finding out she was pregnant, and she said yes. The two were married and happy until the seventh month of Rory's pregnancy when she fell down the stairs in their home. She lost the baby girl that they were carrying. A baby girl named Gabrielle Sophia Dugrey. After Gabrielle's death Rory decided that she needed to leave town because she couldn't handle the loss of her baby girl.

Rory's story starts in New York City. After Gabrielle's death Rory left Tristan when he was on a business trip. She told him that she had to get away for a little while because of Gabrielle's death and she has not came back for 5 years. In New York, Rory changed her name from Rory Dugrey to Rory Stewart. Rory works as a clothing designer and is going to open her own boutique. While living in New York Rory meets Jess Mariano the Mayor's son. Rory and Jess have been dating for a year.

Rory hasn't been back until now when she has to take a trip home and at home she will find her heart again, a heart that was there all along.


	2. The Dream

Chapter One: The dream

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you that reviewed my story. I really appreciate your feedback on my work.

-Rory's office

_**Rory's dream**_

_As you walk through town many of the townspeople can see two little kids running around playing tag. They look on to see that it is Rory Hayden and Tristan Dugrey. Everyone in town knew who the Hayden girl was and who the Dugrey boy was and they also knew that Rory and Tristan belonged together. As they keep on passing by you can hear what the kids are saying to each other._

_Rory: Tristan Dugrey! You can't come and find me!_

_Tristan: Rory Hayden stop you never answered my question!_

_Rory: So! Who cares?_

_Tristan: I care Rory, I want to know your answer_

_Rory: Know my answer to what?_

_Tristan: Rory Hayden will you marry me?_

_Rory: Now why on earth would I marry you Tristan Michael Dugrey?_

_Tristan: Because then I can love you more and we can be a family_

_Rory: But you already love me. Why on earth would you need to love me more? and we are family Tristan we are like brother and sister_

_Tristan: I don't want us to be like brother and sister Rory I want to be your husband. I wanna love you anytime I want and I wanna kiss you anytime I want._

_Rory: But you already love me anytime and any place. You have already kissed me Tristan. What more do you need?_

_Tristan: I need you to love me just as much as I love you and kiss me whenever you want._

_With this the townspeople can see Tristan bring Rory in his arms. As they watch with anticipation they see their heads moving together closer and closer until they kiss. Not just a kiss but a kiss worth a lot more. A pure true kiss meaning I will always love you now and forever._

_Tristan: So I am going to ask you one more time Rory Hayden Will you marry me?_

_Rory: Yes Tristan I will marry you one day when we are older_

_**End of Dream**_


	3. The Proposal

Chapter two: The proposal

Rory is at her office just waking up from a nice long nap. As her workers walk past her office they observe her in a dazed and confused look. Rory just sits there pondering about her dream when her boyfriend Jess walks into her office.

Jess: Ror? Rory?

Rory: Oh hey Jess. I didn't see you come in when did you get here?

Jess: I got here about 5 minutes ago. Where were you fantasy land?

Rory: I was just tired so I decided to get a nap.

Jess: A nap? I see.. Dreaming about me

Rory: Of course you know me

Jess: I have to take you someplace right now

Rory: Okay lets go

Jess: But first you have to put this on (He takes out a blindfold)

Rory: Why do I need to wear a blindfold?

Jess: Its a suprise and you can't see where I am taking you

As Jess puts the blindfold many of Rory's coworkers look on as they are curious to see what happens. Jess silently and safely leads Rory to the limo. As they getin the car you can see the questions in the drivers eyes.

Rory: Jess, can't you tell me where we are going?

Jess: No I am sorry baby I can't. Its a suprise

Rory: What kind of suprise?

Jess: I can't tell you or else it won't be a suprise

Rory: So, can't you tell me anyway?

Jess: No

Rory: Well are we almost there?

Jess: Yes we are almost there

Just as Jess is saying these last words the limo driver pulls up to the park where Jess and Rory had their first date as a couple. Jess takes Rory to the table where they first had dinner together. He takes off the blindfold and can see the look of amazement in Rory's eyes. Rory looks around at how beautiful everything is. There is a white tablecloth on the ground with candles all around and rose petals sprinkled everywhere.

Rory: Jess I don't know what to say

Jess; Tell me that you love me

Rory: I love you Jess. What is this?

Jess: This is your suprise Rory

Rory: Suprise for what?

Jess: Us

Rory: Us? What about us?

Jess: There are so many things that I want to tell you so many things that I hope you know. I want you to know that I love you Rory. I have loved you ever since I have known you. I know this may be quick a sudden but everything feels so right between us. I know its only been a year but I can't help the way I feel about you Rory. I love you Rory. I want to ask you something.

Rory: Oh Jess I don't know what to say. I love you. Thank you very much for my suprise. But what do you want to ask me

Jess gets down on one knee and takes out a box that says Tiffany and Co. He opens the box to reveal a 14 karat white gold band with a one carat diamond in the middle and 1/4 carat diamonds on the side.

Jess: Rory Stewart, I have loved you from the first day I laid my eyes on you. I knew that from the very beginning that we would become something more. Something great something unexplainable. I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to do the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?

Rory: Oh Jess! I love you too but its too soon. We have been only dating a year.

Jess: I know we have Rory but you and I it feels so right. How can we go wrong when we both love each other so much. Lets express out love by getting married.

Rory: Yes. Yes I will marry you Jess

With that answer Jess lifted her off the ground and swung her around. When he placed her on her feet he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. As soon as the excitment ended they both sat on the ground and ate their lunch picnic together as they soon realized that they were to be married.

Next Chapter: Memories of the Past


	4. Memories of the Past

Chapter Three: Memories of the Past

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed my story. I really enjoyed your feedback and helpful hints. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart

It's the day after the proposal. Rory Stewart is at home contemplating her engagement to her current boyfriend Jess Lucas Mariano.

_**Inside Rory's Head**_

_I just got engaged to Jess. I can't believe it we have been dating for the past year. It seems like its too soon for me.I know in my heart that I love Jess a lot and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. There is one little problem though. I am already married and I haven't seen my husband for five years, and that was after Gabrielle's death. I left him and came hear to New York City living my dream. I am so happy, but I know I have to go back. In order for me to marry Jess I have to get a divorce with Tristan. It seems like yesterday when everything happened between Tristan and I. I remember everything that went on between us. _

_**Rory's first memory told from Rory's Point of View**_

_It is early winter. I was two years old I think. I remember playing outside in the snow at the neighbors house when this little boy came up to me. "Hi" the boy said shyly. I remember I was to scared to talk to him so I just ran and hid behind my mother. My mom was like "Rory honey, I want you to meet someone. This is Tristan Janlen Dugrey he is the son of our friends the Dugrey's. Can you say hi to Tristan. "Hi Tristan, I'm Rory" I can remember saying to him. "Hi Rory, I am sorry if I scared you outside" replied Tristan. "Why don't you two go upstairs and play" My mother told me and Tristan. Then I remember going upstairs and playing with Tristan. At that very moment we became the best of friends we did everything together._

_**Rory's second memory **_

_As you walk through town many of the townspeople can see two little kids running around playing tag. They look on to see that it is Rory Hayden and Tristan Dugrey. Everyone in town knew who the Hayden girl was and who the Dugrey boy was and they also knew that Rory and Tristan belonged together. As they keep on passing by you can hear what the kids are saying to each other._

_Rory: Tristan Dugrey! You can't come and find me!_

_Tristan: Rory Hayden stop you never answered my question!_

_Rory: So! Who cares?_

_Tristan: I care Rory, I want to know your answer_

_Rory: Know my answer to what?_

_Tristan: Rory Hayden will you marry me?_

_Rory: Now why on earth would I marry you Tristan Michael Dugrey?_

_Tristan: Because then I can love you more and we can be a family_

_Rory: But you already love me. Why on earth would you need to love me more? and we are family Tristan we are like brother and sister_

_Tristan: I don't want us to be like brother and sister Rory I want to be your husband. I wanna love you anytime I want and I wanna kiss you anytime I want._

_Rory: But you already love me anytime and any place. You have already kissed me Tristan. What more do you need?_

_Tristan: I need you to love me just as much as I love you and kiss me whenever you want._

_With this the townspeople can see Tristan bring Rory in his arms. As they watch with anticipation they see their heads moving together closer and closer until they kiss. Not just a kiss but a kiss worth a lot more. A pure true kiss meaning I will always love you now and forever._

_Tristan: So I am going to ask you one more time Rory Hayden Will you marry me?_

_Rory: Yes Tristan I will marry you one day when we are older_

_**Rory's third memory told from Rory's Point of View**_

_It's my senior year of high school and it is early fall I think October. It was our homecoming football game. I was homecoming queen and Tristan was homecoming king. We went to the annual football game. Tristan played football and was the captain of the team. I was the head cheerleader so I was at the game cheering. I remember we won the game and after the game we had our dance. I remember Tristan asking me after the dance if I wanted to go someplace special with him so I said yes. The next thing I know Tristan and I are at the park with the bridge. On the bridge I see a blanket spread out and candles with rose petals sprinkled everywhere. "Oh Tristan! What is this" I gasped. "Its our celebration to celebrate us winning the homecoming game, us being homecoming king and queen, and to celebrate our one year anniversary" replied Tristan. With that I remember grabbing him kissing him. As we continued to kiss it became more passionate and wantful. The next thing I know we are on the blanket and Tristan is on top of me still kissing me, but as we are doing this we are taking off each other's clothes. "Rory, are you sure you want to do this" Tristan asks. "Yes, I do. I love you Tristan make love to me right here right now" I remember saying and with that we made love._

_**Rory's fourth memory told from Rory's Point of View**_

_It's still my senior year of high school and its now December. I am at Tristan's house in his room because I haven't been feeling well for the past month and I haven't gotten my friend that I get every month. I knew that I was pregnant. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive so I ended up going to the doctor confirming my worst fear. I had to tell Tristan. "Hey Ror, what's up babe?" Tristan asks as I pace back and forth nervously. "Do you remember that night after homecoming how we had sex?" I ask. "Of course I remember it was wonderful" Tristan replies. "Yes it was but I am late and so I took a test and I am pregnant" I tell Tristan. "Your preg.. pregnant" he stammers. "Yes," I reply and with that I burst into tears. The next thing I know Tristan has me in his arms and I am crying my eyes out. "shh, Rory it's okay we are going to get through this together." Tristan says as he comforts me. Then I remember Tristan proposing and I accepted it._

_**Rory's fifth memory **_

_It has been a month since I told Tristan that we are going to have a baby. I am now three months along. Today was our wedding day. It was a beautiful wedding. _

_**Rory's sixth memory**_

_I am now six months along in my pregnancy. I am as big as a whale. I keep eating and eating the next thing you know I won't be able to fit through the front door. We had a doctor's appointment today and we found out the sex of our baby. The doctor told us that in July we will be having a baby girl. Tristan was so excited he was going to have a little girl who would be a daddy's little girl. That night Tristan and I were trying to pick out names for our baby. We found the perfect name for our little girl we are going to name her Gabrielle Sophia Dugrey. _

_**Rory's seventh memory**_

_I am seven months along. I rememeber this day it was May 11th. The day I lost our baby girl. It all happened so fast. I remember trying to carry a box up to the nursey when I tripped on the stairs and ended up tumbling backwards down, down, down all the way to the bottom of the stairs. The next thing I know I wake up to find myself in the hospital with Tristan beside me. I remember asking him what I was doing there and how was the baby. Then he told me that we lost our baby. I just started sobbing and sobbing._

_**Rory's eighth memory**_

_**It is now June. I graduated from high school with Tristan. I am still sad over losing our baby. I can't look at Tristan anymore. I feel so ashamed. I kind of feel relieved that I am not pregnant. I can't stand being here anymore. I have to get away. I pack my things and leave a note for Tristan telling him I love him.**_

_**Rory's mind**_

_Now that is how I ended up in New York City. I know it was wrong for me to just up and leave like that but I had to get away for me. I know that I have to go and take care of our unfinished business. I have to go home. Back to Stars Hollow, Conneticut. I will go back home after the Jess's mother's party tomorrow night._

Next Chapter: The party and everyone finding out

Chapter Four: Going home

Chapter Five: Back at home


	5. The Party and everybody finding out

Chapter Four: The Party and everybody finding out

Author's Note: I want to thank all of those that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate getting your feedback. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I broke my arm and I couldn't type at all so now I finally got my cast off so I thought I would post the next chapter.

It has been a week after the proposal and Rory and Jess were on their way to a charity ball for the homeless. They were going to meet Jess's mother Liz at the party.

In the limo

Jess: I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face when we tell her that we are engaged. She is going have a heart attack!

Rory: Wait a second Jess, you mean to tell me that we are going to tell your mother?

Jess: Yes of course she has the right to know that her only son just got engaged. Is there a problem with telling her?

Rory: There is no problem. I guess. It's just that I was kind of hoping we could keep the engagement to ourselves until I come back from Connecticut.

Jess: We are going to have to tell her sooner or later.

Rory: I know but I would rather go home to see my folks and tell them first because I haven't seen them for awhile and I don't want word of our engagement getting out so the press can make it national news

Jess: Alright then sweetie I guess we will keep this to ourselves. When do we go to Connecticut to tell your parents?

Rory: We?

Jess: Yes we, I thought that maybe we could tell them together

Rory: I would like to go myself Jess. I haven't been home for awhile and if I go home with you then they will be surprised since I haven't really kept contact with them for seven years.

Jess: Ror, I am going to have to meet them eventually and this seems like the perfect time to meet them

Rory: Please Jess can I just go. I would rather break it to them gently and then after I come back we can tell your mom and then you and I can go to meet my parents

Jess: Alright then this will be our little secret then.

Rory: Thanks Jess I love you

Jess: I love you too

At the party Mayor Liz is getting irritated that her son has not showed up yet. She is talking to her political advisor Jeff.

Liz: Where is he?

Jeff: He called from the limo a little while ago saying that he was going to be late.

Liz: Probably with that Stewart girl what's her name?

Jeff: Rory

Liz: Yes that Rory girl she is no good for him

As Liz is saying this Jess and Rory walk up

Jess: Hello mother its good to see you

Liz: It's about time you showed up where have you been?

Jess: I was running a little late from the meeting

Rory: Hello Liz. How are you?

Liz: Good and yourself?

Rory: wonderful couldn't be better

Liz: Is that a ring on your finger?

Rory: what ring? (Trying to hide her hand from Liz and the media)

Liz: Oh my god its and engagement ring! You're engaged!

Jess: Yes mother we are engaged we didn't want to tell you. We wanted to keep it secret for awhile.

Liz: How could you be engaged?

Jess: I asked her and she said yes

As soon as the media heard the word engaged they were all over the threesome getting pictures and everything so now all of New York City knows that they are engaged.

Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6: Sounds of the Past

Chapter 7: Jess's surprise visit

Chapter 8: Planning a wedding

Chapter 9: Wedding Day twists

Chapter 10: The reception

Chapter 11: Epilogue


	6. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Five: Home Sweet Home

Author's note: Thank you once again for all the reviews. I appreciate the positive and negative feedback that I receive. Hopefully I can try and make this story better from all the reviews I have received from the people that reviewed my story

It has been 2 days after the little party incident. Rory is driving the familiar roads of Stars Hollow.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe all of New York City and pretty much east coast knows that I am engaged to Jess Mariano, the mayor's son. I never expected it to get out like this. I just hope Tristan hasn't seen the news or found out about it. He would be devastated. I haven't seen him in 7 years. 7 years since the night of Gabrielle's funeral. I know that I am in love with Jess. I know he loves me so that is why I need to get these divorce papers signed so then I can move on with my life and marry Jess._

As she was thinking this last part she pulled into their driveway of their house. On the porch she could see their yellow lab sunny sitting in the sun.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Well here it goes it's time to get this done and over with_

_Ding-Dong_

Tristan: Hello Miss, how may I help you?

Rory: Yeah you can help me first of all you can get a pen out and sign these divorce papers for your lovely wife so I can get out of here and go back home

Tristan: Rory?

Rory: Yes Tristan it's me.

Tristan: You expect me to sign these papers after what seven years without, even a hello Tristan remember me your wife?

Rory: Just cut the crap Tristan. I'm not your wife anymore

Tristan: Yes you are my wife we are still legally married. Why should I sign these papers for you so you can just run off to New York to your fiancé so then you can forget about everything in your past like our daughter's death?

Rory: I couldn't stay here Tristan. Not after what happened. I had to get away and I did. I went to college and now I am a journalist and I am really happy. Please can't you just sign these papers first then I can get on with my life?

Tristan: No I am not going to sign these papers for you. You expect me to just let you go like that. I am not going to give up without a fight. Go home Rory and see your parents then maybe after a few days I will but not now.

With that he slammed the door in Rory's face

_**Rory's mind**_

_Great just great now what am I going to do. I don't wanna be here. I just want these papers signed so I can go home and back to Jess. Now its going to take longer than expected to stay here. Just a few more days and maybe then I can go home and move on with my life_

Next Chapter: Sounds of the Past

Chapter 7: Jess's surprise visit

Chapter 8: Planning a wedding

Chapter 9: Wedding Day twists

Chapter 10: The reception

Chapter 11: Epilogue


	7. Parental Confrontation

Chapter Six: Parent Confrontation

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy with school and family.

Rory just stood outside of Tristan's door thinking.

_**Rory's mind**_

_Great just great now what am I going to do. I don't wanna be here. I just want these papers signed so I can go home and back to Jess. Now it's going to take longer than expected to stay here. Just a few more days and maybe then I can go home and move on with my life_

After about ten minutes of thinking Rory decided to go back home. Now she is standing in front of her house.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe I'm home. I can't do this but I have to. I have to get these papers signed. Then I can go on and move on with my life. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jess Mariano._

_Ding-Dong_

Lorelei: Hello, can I help you?

Rory: Mom?

Lorelei: Rory?

Rory: Yes Mom it's me. I'm home

Lorelei: That's great sweetie. We missed you so much. Come inside. Christopher!

Christopher: What Lore?

Lorelei: Come down here we have a visitor

Christopher: Who?

Lorelei: Rory

Christopher: Rory?

Lorelei: yes Rory she is home for awhile

Christopher: Rory hello. How are you?

Rory: Hi dad, I'm good how about you?

Christopher: Good.

Lorelei: Where have you been Rory? What are you doing with your life? How could you leave Tristan just like that?

Rory: I've been in New York. I'm working at my boutique and I do some articles for the New York Times. I don't want to talk about Tristan now. I just want to rest. I had a little confrontation with my husband

Lorelei: Oh so you saw Tristan?

Rory: Yes I had to have him sign these divorce papers

Lorelei: why? So you could just leave again without a goodbye. We were all hurt by you leaving. So first you went to Tristan's and if he signed those papers you probably wouldn't of come here Rory how could you do something like that Rory?

Rory: I went to Tristan's cause I had to get these papers signed so I can move on with my life. I made something of myself mother. I found someone to love me and I love him and we are getting married

Christopher: Your getting married! To who?

Rory: His name is Jess and he is the Mayor's son. He loves me and I love him and as soon as I get these papers signed I'm out of here. I'm going to go rest now.

_**Lorelei's Mind**_

_I can't believe Rory. She comes back here so she can just leave again. She's getting married to some guy named Jess. How could she? She knows that she has a husband that loves and adores her. I don't know what I did wrong. She doesn't see what everyone else sees._

_**Christopher's Mind**_

_My baby girl is finally home. I can't believe she is getting married. I'm happy for her. She made something of herself but I can't believe she wants to get divorced. Can't she see what is right in front of her?_

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I just wish everyone would leave me alone. Its my life. I make the decisions in it and I want a divorce from Tristan. I want to move on with my life. Only a few more days and then I am gone_

_Next Chapter: Sounds of the Past_

Chapter 8: Jess's surprise visit

Chapter 9: Planning a wedding

Chapter 10: Wedding Day twists

Chapter 11: The reception

Chapter 12: Epilogue


	8. Sounds of the Past

Chapter Seven: Sounds of the Past

It is the morning after the little confrontation Rory had with Tristan and her parents.

Rory: Good morning Mom and Dad

Lorelei: Morning

Christopher: Morning how did you sleep?

Rory: I slept well I'm going to go out for a bit

Christopher: Okay sweetie, just be careful

Lorelei: Bye

Rory leaves

Lorelei: I don't know what to do Chris! She came back home and now she is just going to leave again.

Christopher: I know Lore, but she's happy so I guess we should be happy too

Lorelei: I guess your right

Rory goes to Tristan's

Tristan: What do you want?

Rory: I want you to sign these papers for me.

Tristan: I am not going to sign them. You expect me to sign them so you can just pack up and leave and move on with your fiancé. It would be nice to hear from my wife every once in awhile. Like, Hi honey how's it going? Or Hi honey looking good?

Rory: I'm not that kind of wife. I want to have a career and you expected me to just stay home and take care of the children

Tristan: No I didn't I knew you had dreams. I didn't care. I wanted you to do what you want because I loved you. I still love you. I would like to stay and chat but I have to get to work.

Rory: auggh! Tristan get back here

Tristan gets in his car and leaves. Rory runs errands around town like to the bank and stuff.

At the Bank

Rory: I see you don't have an ATM outside

Girl: Yeah I know Taylor feels like it's a waste cause there is no customer contact. Rumor has it you are back in town

Rory: Yeah I am. Do I know you?

Girl: I can't believe you don't even recognize your best friend from high school

Rory: Madelyn?

Madelyn: Yes its me.

Rory: Wow its so great to see you. I would like to make a withdrawl.

Madelyn: from your joint account

Rory: My what?

Madelyn: Your joint account. Rumor has it that you and Tristan are still hitched.

Rory: Why yes we are.

It is dark time and Tristan is just coming home from work

Tristan: What the hell?

Rory: Hey babe, welcome home. How was work?

Tristan: What happened to all my stuff?

Rory: Why what kind of wife would I be if I didn't pick up after my husband. I went to buy a new couch but have you been to kirk's lately. Its just eww! I will just have to get something from New York.

Tristan: Whatever you want darling just go ahead and spend your money

Rory: Oh but I thought it was our money

Tristan: How much did you take

Rory: All of it.

Tristan: Why the hell did you do that?

Rory: You wanted a wife you got a wife. I will put all the money back just sign these papers so I can go

Tristan: You know what no. In fact I have to go I have a hot date tonight at the club.

Rory: Auggh! Tristan Michael Dugrey get your ass back here now

Tristan: Sorry bye Rory.

Cut to Rory at the club

Rory: I can't believe I'm here

Dean: Rory!

Rory: Hey Dean

Dean: How are you? I heard from Madelyn that you were in town

Rory: I'm good, Are you and Madelyn married?

Dean: Yes going on three years now.

Rory: That's great. I have to go find Tristan

Tristan: Rory what are you doing here?

Rory: Hello you must be Tristan's date. I'm Rory his wife who is engaged to another guy

Girl: I'm Paris. It's nice to meet you

Tristan: Paris get us some drinks will you

Time passes by and Rory and Tristan are playing pool when Rory has to be escorted home.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if its confusing. I have writer's block and I think this is my worst chapter ever. But I will try and make it better for you guys

Next Chapter: Jess's surprise visit

Chapter 9: Planning a wedding

Chapter 10: Wedding Day twists

Chapter 11: The reception

Chapter 12: Epilogue


	9. Jess's Suprise Visit

Chapter Eight: Jess's Surprise Visit

Rory woke up the next morning to find the divorce papers signed

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Oh my god! I can't believe he signed the papers. Now I can go home. I can finally move on with my life._

Rory: Hey Mom I think I am going to go back home today

Lorelei: Alright Rory, don't forget to say goodbye to your father

Rory: I won't. I am going to miss you Mom

Lorelei: I will miss you too. Bye sweetie, I love you

Rory: I love you too Mom

Tristan's House

Rory: Thanks for signing the papers Tristan

Tristan: No problem you going to leave now?

Rory: Yes I am going to leave now

Tristan: Okay well take care Rory

Rory: I will, I put the money back.

Tristan: Thank you

They lean in to hug and he kisses her and she kisses back not realizing that Jess is looking right at them

Jess: What is going on here?

Rory: Jess? What are you doing here?

Jess: I came out here to surprise you but looks like I am the one that got surprised

Rory: I will explain Jess

Jess: You better Rory.

Tristan: Oh let me do it Rory. It starts like this. Rory and I are almost divorced.

Jess: Your married?

Rory: Yes I am married. I came home to get it taken care of so we could get married.

Tristan: That's not the whole story. Rory got pregnant by me our senior year of high school at the homecoming football game. Then she lost the baby and left me here without a word

Jess: I can't believe you didn't tell me Rory. I don't know if I can marry you anymore. I have to go bye Rory.

Rory: Jess wait, Jess I don't love him anymore. I love you

But it was too late Jess left

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe Tristan did that. How could he tell him everything about us. It wasn't his to tell. It was mine. Now I will be all alone and I love Jess._

Lorelei: Rory?

Rory: Hey mom,

Lorelei: What are you doing here?

Rory: I am home for awhile. Jess came to visit me but he saw me and Tristan kissing and he said that we aren't going to be married anymore. I messed up

Lorelei: Oh sweetie I am so sorry

Tristan: Look who I found walking down the highway on my way to work

Rory: Jess?

Jess: Rory, I'm sorry. I love you I shouldn't of left like that. I didn't even bother to hear your story. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and I still want to marry you if you will have me back.

Rory: Yes I will have you back. I love you Jess. Oh yeah this is my mother Lorelei and my dad should be home soon.

Jess: I can't wait till our big New York wedding

Rory: Jess, about that I was thinking that maybe we could have the wedding here.

Jess: Here? Okay lets do it. We will have a small town wedding.

Next Chapter: Planning a wedding

Chapter 10: Wedding Day twists

Chapter 11: The reception

Chapter 12: Epilogue


	10. Planning a Wedding and Thoughts

Chapter Nine: Planning a Wedding through thoughts

It has been a couple days since Jess's surprise visit. Rory and Jess are back in New York City planning the big day which will take place in a week.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe it. I am getting married. Jess knows about my past with Tristan and he is still with me. I am so happy. I know that Jess truly loves me for me and would do anything for me. We are getting married in a week. I can't wait but we have lots of planning to do even though we have most of it done. My bridesmaids are going to be Madelyn, Emma, and Jenny. The maid of honor of my wedding will be my best friend Sarah. Jess's groomsmen will be Jake, Alex, and Michael and his best man is Erick. My dress is so beautiful. It's a classic a line skirt with beading and everything and its strapless. My bridesmaids are in pastel pink and bright pink. I can't wait till I get married to Jess. I know in my heart that I am making the right decision by marrying Jess. I love him_

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I never knew anything about Rory's past till recently. I learned a lot about her but I found out that she was married. I forgive her and I love her. I just can't wait till we marry so then I can make her my wife and then we can forget all about Tristan her ex-husband father of their unborn baby that passed away. WE can move on with our life and we can have our own little family. We have every little detail planned for our wedding it is going to be great only one week left._

_**Lorelei's Mind**_

_A week until Rory and Jess's wedding. My baby girl is coming home tomorrow for the wedding to do last minute things to get ready for her big day. I just hope she is making the right decision about marrying Jess. Home is where the heart is. I will just have to wait and see what happens at the wedding._

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_Rory and I are no longer married. I hope she can be happy with Jess. I still love her and I don't understand why she did what she had to do. I would have understood but instead she leaves me and now we are divorced. I can't imagine my life without her. I need her but she has to want me to come back. If only. _

_**Christopher's Mind**_

_My baby girl is getting married next week. I am so happy for her. I know that Tristan was her first love, but I also know that she is happy with Jess and if Jess makes her happy then may they have the best happiness in the world_

_**Liz's Mind**_

_My son is marrying that Lori girl. I can't see what he sees in her. She is a lying self centered selfish person. She lied to my son and they are still getting married. She should of stayed with her first husband and the wedding is suppose to be in some hick town. I guess I am going to have to get use to it._

Next Chapter: Wedding Day with twists

Chapter 11: The Reception

Chapter 12: Epilogue


	11. Wedding Day with Twists

Chapter Ten: Wedding day with surprise twists

It is the day of Rory and Jess's wedding the town square is fully decorated with pink and white ribbon and bows. There are thousands of candles everywhere. Rory is in the brides room getting ready to walk down the aisle to where Jess their friends are standing. The only person missing from their wedding was Tristan.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe it. I am getting married. I can't believe that in about a minute I will be walking down that aisle and getting married to the man of my dreams. I am happy I really am I am doing the right thing for me._

Christopher: Are you ready to go sweetie?

Rory: Yes I am ready

Christopher: You look beautiful sweetheart.

Rory: Thank you

As the wedding march began and they were walking down the aisle they could hear someone yelling.

Guy: Miss Hayden! Miss Hayden!

Rory: Mr. Scott?

Mr. Scott: Miss Hayden. I am sorry to interrupt like this but there is something important that you have to know.

Rory: Can't it wait. I am about to get married

Mr. Scott: I'm sorry Miss Hayden but it can't it concerns your wedding

Rory: How does it concern my wedding?

Mr. Scott: Your divorce papers

Rory: What about them? He signed the papers

Mr. Scott: He did but you didn't

Rory: I didn't?

Mr. Scott: No it only says Tristan Dugrey no Lorelei Dugrey.

Jess: For Christ sake Rory I thought you took care of this

Rory: I thought I did Jess. Its an honest mistake. I didn't know.

Jess: Well then can you fix it so we can get on with the wedding

Rory: I need a pen. Does anyone have a pen?

Lorelei: Hey sweets I have one. Here. These things don't happen for a reason.

Christopher: Your mother is right. You are going to have to choose sweet pea you can't lead someone on.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe it I am still married to Tristan. I thought I took care of it. I do want to divorce Tristan so I can move on with Jess right? But when I was in town I realized how much I missed and that I still love Tristan._

Rory: Jess

Jess: Yes babe?

Rory: I'm sorry Jess I can't marry you

Jess: What?

Rory: I should have told you sooner but when I was here in town I felt something between me and Tristan. I don't know if you understand but I love Tristan. I gave him my heart not just a piece all of it and I really haven't gotten it back. I'm sorry.

Jess: Go

Rory: What?

Jess: you heard me go to him you love him.

Rory: Thank you for understanding

With that Rory ran away to find her groom but not before telling the townspeople this

Rory: Hey if your friends of the bride stick around and meet me at the Inn I am going to go find me a groom

With that she left looking for Tristan

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I guess Rory and I weren't meant to be but that's okay. I know that she will be happy with Tristan and if she is happy then I am happy_

_**Liz's Mind**_

_I can't believe she just dumped my son like that at the altar. He didn't deserve it but oh well now he doesn't have to marry that girl. He can find someone better with status and money_

_**Lorelei's mind**_

_I am so glad my baby is still married to Tristan. I knew she would realize that she loved him deep down._

Next Chapter: The reception

Chapter 12: Epilogue


	12. The Reception

Chapter Eleven: The reception

Rory ran all the way to the bridge at the edge of town in her wedding dress looking for Tristan. She knew that she could find Tristan there in their spot.

Rory: Tristan!

Tristan: Rory! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to get married?

Rory: I am married

Tristan: How can that be you are suppose to be at the altar right now

Rory: Apparently you and I are still hitched

Tristan: What?

Rory: I didn't sign the paper you did.

Tristan: Now why would you want to be married to me?

Rory: So I can love you more than anything, and we can have a family.

Tristan: We already had a family but that died. And you already love me because we are each other's first love

Rory: I wanna love you anytime I want, I wanna be able to tell you when you are being an arrogant jerk and you tell me that I am a pain in the ass cause that's what we did. I wanna kiss you anytime I want whenever I want. I love you

With that Rory leaned up and kissed him. Tristan got drawn into the kiss.

Rory: Now the question is do you want to be married to me?

Tristan: Of course I do Rory

Rory: Then lets go

Tristan: go where

Rory: To our reception

With that Rory and Tristan went to their reception at the inn.

Christopher: I would like to announce to everyone Mr. and Mrs. Tristan Dugrey

With that everyone in town partied celebrating the couple that got back together.

The End

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciated it. Now for the epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

After the reception Rory moved back to Stars Hollow and in with Tristan. She opened up her own line of boutique's all across the country and wrote a few articles for the Stars Hollow Gazette. Rory and Tristan lived happily ever after in Stars Hollow. They had three children: Jacob Christopher Dugrey, Jake for short, Logan John Dugrey, and Lorelei Elizabeth Dugrey, Lori for short.

Christopher and Lorelei lived happily ever after in Stars Hollow where they got to visit Rory and Tristan everyday and see their grandkids Jake, Logan and Lori.

Jess moved on and married Paris. They had five kids: Andrew Ryan Mariano, Haley Christina Mariano, Jack Cameron Mariano, Emma Lorelei Mariano, and Kaylee Marie Mariano. Paris worked as an interpreter and Jess became the president of the United States.

All in all they all lived happily ever after because Lorelei had Chris, Jess had Paris and Andrew, Haley, Jack, Emma, and Kaylee, Rory had Tristan and Jake, Logan and Lori. Where they all remained good friends until the end of time.


	14. Help Please!

Story Ideas for my next story

Hey everyone I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciated it. I am trying to come up with a story to write but I would like your help. I am going to list some story Ideas and maybe you can give me your opinion or vote for which one I should do that would be good thanks.

_Story Idea #1_

**The Title:** My best friends wedding

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan have been best friends since they were little. They tried going out but realized that they were better off friends, now its time for Tristan's wedding and Rory realizes that maybe Tristan is more than just a friend to her. Based on the movie My Best Friend's wedding

_Story Idea #2_

**The Title: **The wedding planner

**Summary: **Rory works as a wedding planner and she is put on an assignment. Planning Tristan Dugrey's wedding. As she works along side with Tristan and his fiancé they both realize that they have fallen in love with each other. Based on The Wedding Planner

_Story Idea #3_

**The Title: **The Bachelorette

**Summary: **Rory is the Bachelorette and she has to choose between: Marty, Logan, Jess, Dean and Tristan. You will get to see my version of the show. And you will also get to help me pick who the Bachelorette should pick by voting which guy you would like to see be with Rory

I would really appreciate your help for my next story. I would like to have all of those get involved so I can create something that people like to read. Thank you very Much

Yours truly,

BananaAnna


End file.
